Miss you like crazy
by From the quill of Cards
Summary: Cards has changed so has Spot. was it for the better or worse? it is a second to part to a fic i am writing.


Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own newsies Disney does and I don't own the song Miss you like crazy by The Moffats. Miss you like crazy.

* * *

Spot walked up to a library window and looked inside, he saw a girl with long Brown hair, and blue eyes. She wasn't the tallest girl, or the shortest standing at five foot. Spot watched her every move, the way her skirt moved as she walked, the way she tucked her hair behind her ears, everything. The girl was none other than Cassandra McCarthy, his old girlfriend. He never wanted to break up with her, but the day after the strike when he saw her give Skittery a hug, he got over whelmed in anger that his mouth started running before he could think of what he really meant to say. Spot continued to stare through the window. I used to call you my girl  
  
I used to call you my friend  
  
I used to call you the love, the love that I never had  
  
When I think of you, I don't know what to do  
  
When will I see you again Spot walked into the library, "Hey Cassie, hows it going?" he brought himself to smile, but it was a weak one. Cassandra just turned around and continued stalking the shelves with books, tears came to her eyes, "I miss him..." she thought. Spot left seeing that she was ignoring him; he leaned against the door, wishing that he could turn back time. Once Spot left Cassandra sat down and sang "I miss you like crazy  
  
even more then words can say  
  
I miss you like crazy  
  
every minute of everyday  
  
Boy I'm so down, when your loves not around  
  
I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you like crazy" She then started to cry she walked behind the front desk and sat down. Spot left, walking in the snow, he left no footprints, and he sang in a low voice that only he could hear, "You're all that I want  
  
you're all that I need...your all that I need  
  
can't you see how I feel  
  
can't you see that my pain is so real  
  
when I think of you, I don't know what to do  
  
when will I see you again" Cassandra walked out of the Library, she met up with Skittery, "Hiya Cass, whats wrong?" "Nothing, I just miss him," she answered. "I know, we all do," He said holding her head to his chest, letting her cry. Cassandra used to be known as Cards, but ever since Spot broke up with her, she hasn't been a newsie, it was too painful to hear the other newsies talk about him. "Want to go visit him today?" Skittery asked holding her around the waist as the walked. "Ok," she replied still crying. They both walked in the snow, leaving footprints behind them. She sang once more as they walked, Skittery could just listen to her song "I miss you like crazy  
  
even more then words can say  
  
I miss you like crazy  
  
every minute of everyday  
  
girl I'm so down, when your loves not around  
  
I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you like crazy" Spot saw them and decided to follow them; Cassandra and Skittery didn't notice him. The group walked to Shady Glen Cemetery. They walked to a gravestone that said "Dominic "Spot" Conlon. 1883-1899. He was a newsie, the leader of Brooklyn. No one cared to bury him, except for us, the Newsies. We will miss you Spot." Cassandra Started to cry, she knelt down and Spot saw what the Tombstone had read. "What?!" he said as loud as possible "Cass I love you..." he said, disappearing. "I love you." Cassandra said. A tune carried by the wind hung through the air, Cassandra and Skittery didn't know who was singing it.  
  
Girl I'm so down, when your loves not around  
  
I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you  
  
like crazy even more then words can say  
  
I miss you like crazy every minute of everyday  
  
girl I'm so down, when your loves not around  
  
I miss you, miss you, miss you, I kiss you like crazy  
  
I miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy  
  
I miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy" Skittery knelt down and kissed Cassandra on the cheek "Come on lets go, its getting cold." She stood up, and felt a chill down her spine, "Goodbye..." she said under her breath. The two Walked off in silence, Spot, was that chill. He had told Cassandra to let go of him, that Skittery was actually there, it was better that way.  
  
The snow continued to fall the rest of the night, Spot wasn't forgotten but only kept a memory in the deepest places of the Newsies' hearts.

* * *

The end. (For now! Unless I make a sequel!)


End file.
